


I Would Die 4 U

by just_makeing_it_gay_97



Series: Thirteen/Rose [9]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Rose Tyler Loves the Doctor, Songfic, The Doctor Loves Rose Tyler, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_makeing_it_gay_97/pseuds/just_makeing_it_gay_97
Summary: The Doctor and Rose come back from a Prince concert, merry and happy.Thirteen/RoseSong by Prince, I Would Die 4 U
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Thirteen/Rose [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632961
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	I Would Die 4 U

**Author's Note:**

> This was silly but fun to write, hope you like it!

"She's late."

"She's the doctor, when isn't she late?"

"Rose is normally on time, to be fair."

Yaz ignores Ryan's response and paces again.

"Who were they seeing again?"

Ryan shrugs and Graham answers over a mouthful of crisps.

"That Prince guy, I think. Purple Rain man?"

"Like… the pitcher at spoons?"

"Nah, the song the cocktail is based off of."

"Oh, right."

There's silence again in the flat, all staring at the decidedly empty spot for the TARDIS to appear.

_ … they are so late. _

"For Christ sake, she has a time machine!"

Ryan scoffed his agreement to Graham, while Yaz sent  _ another _ text.

"Well, maybe there's an emergency. Was there ever a historical event at a Prince concert?"

"Other than his performances blowing minds? Nah."

Graham was apparently a fanboy, a fact Ryan put aside for a future Christmas present idea.

They settled into a disgruntled silence, waiting for the blue box, which  _ eventually  _ appeared _. _

The doors didn't open though.

"Oh, the pure cheek!"

Yaz steps forward and shoves the doors open, realising pretty fast just  _ why _ they were late.

"Are you  _ drunk?!" _

The two immortals froze at her shout, her friends coming in behind her to quite the scene. The doctor was standing on the console, bottle in hand, and Rose had a lovely tipsy blush to her cheeks.

The wives shared a look, and the doctor clicked her fingers.

"Key change!"

The speakers started blasting again, and the human's swore they heard the TARDIS telepathically sigh.

"Cuz you - I would die for you! Yeah-!"

Rose jumped onto the console with her, the TARDIS grumbling again.

"Daaaarling if you want me to- you!"

They leant on each other, turning to the humans with matching grins, arms over shoulders as the TARDIS shifted to keep them stable, the living room going slant through the doors.

"I would- die 4 - you!"

They started giggling as the song cut off, swaying oh so slightly with the TARDIS.

"Have fun then?"

They stumbled from the console and onto the floor, Rose's arm around the doctor's shoulders, with her wife's around her waist, showing off matching shirts they'd brought from the concert.

"Graham, he is absolutely  _ amazin'!" _

"When he did the splits-"

"Oh god my hips ached just watching tha'!"

They laughed again, and the human's shook their heads.

"Do you guys want a brew? Maybe some time to chill."

Rose snorted, shaking her head at Ryan.

"Why would we chill? The fun is gonna keep happening!"

"Why's that?"

The two shared a look, and rather adorably shifted around the console together, meeting on the other side with a quick kiss as they picked up two t-shirts.

"Because…" Rose started.

"We're taking you to see Hendrix!"

Yaz is happy she's not holding a cup, or it would've been dramatically smashed against the floor at the concert shirts they were holding.

"You what?!"

They grinned with a nod.

"Yup! Now, let's go watch the master at work!"

Already considerably more sober, the doctor started pushing buttons and Rose turned dials, noticing then the humans hadn't moved.

"Oh, do you not… want to see Hendrix?"

Ryan  _ still _ hadn't spoken, and Yaz's mind was buzzing.

"Absolutely! Excuse us for being in shock!"

The doctor laughed, pulled a leaver and shut the doors.

"Brilliant! Let's go then!"

The TARDIS began whirring, the sound covered by the end of the song. The wives pointed at each other across the console.

" _ Darling if you want me toooo!" _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
